


For Now

by Amity_Bell



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Bell/pseuds/Amity_Bell
Summary: Jessica sat at her desk long after the lights had gone out, the cleaning crews come and gone.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> A little exploration of Jessica and what outcome the painfully vague finale may bring.

Jessica sat at her desk long after the lights had gone out, the cleaning crews come and gone. Her thoughts flitted from memory to memory, from the spot Harvey had stood and left in anger when this all began, to the spot where he'd returned to beat her at her own game. It wasn't long after that when she had realized the strange loyalty Harvey felt towards the boy, akin to the way she herself had felt for Harvey in the beginning. At the time she'd almost been pleased to see Harvey forming a connection with someone new, someone so unlike herself or Donna.

Strange as it might seem to his enemies, she knew that Harvey was loyal to a fault, likely the most loyal man she had ever met. He might not like to admit it, but he needed people, needed friends as much as anyone. She could understand what might have drawn him to Mike; that feverish intelligence, the way he never did anything half-way, even when he screwed something up. He was even good for Harvey, on a purely emotional level. There wasn't any way Harvey could have seen past the cocky exterior to his weaknesses, to know that he was too soft, too emotional to set aside friendships for a case.

She knew all this, and so it galled her that Harvey would betray her in such a way, putting everything she had striven to achieve in jeopardy. She'd been in his corner longer than anyone else, she genuinely cared about him, she knew him. What was it about the boy that could push Harvey to forget himself, forget all that and intertwine their fates so thoroughly, she wondered. Erratic as his behavior could be, it was never foolish, and this was nothing but.

Perhaps the first mistake was hers, in giving Harvey reason to believe that he was valuable enough that a risk such as this could be forgiven. Perhaps he was, and it was only until this moment that she'd deluded herself into thinking otherwise. Perhaps she was a sentimental fool, and just couldn't bear to lose him.

She looked at the cell phone cradled in her hands, worrying her lip in pained indecision.

Finally, she placed it gently on her desk, the soft click breaking the spell of silence and allowing her to release a soft breath of relief. For now, he'd given her a leash, the first bit of control she'd had over him in years.

For now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
